A Wizard's Warrior
by malith13
Summary: A Shadow stalks across a cold November night, Carefully laid plans are in a single instant destroyed. The wizarding world's savior never to be heard off again. Or so everyone thought. A far different Savior will return. Will family accept her. Well the Wizarding populace? How will this savior fit into certain plans. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back. After getting fired, a minor existential crises, and finding my new way forward. I am back. i know a new story isn't what all 6 of my lovely faithful readers want but this is what got be back. Promise i'm working on the others. life may get in the way but i will always come back. i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A swift and silent shadow ghosted threw an equally silent neighborhood. It was late at night or early in the morning. Either way it was the wrong time for anyone to be awake according to most of the upstanding people in the tidy little rows of houses. Not that any of those normal people would have noticed the shadow even without the shadow's cloak.

The silence was broken by a tiny wail. Instantly three tiny dots appeared and tracked onto the source of the outcry. The shadows well trained hunt skills and instincts taking over before rational thought kicked in. Seeing as the source was too small to be an immediate threat the shadow slithered its way over to the source, noting whatever it was it was wrapped in some kind of cloth. Shimmering in the darkness the shadow suddenly solidified in to a muscular biped partially covered in armor plate with sharp weapons and alien looking devices adorning what looked to be a female of some kind. Again not that any of the normal people of the tidy rows of houses would notice at this time.

Kneeling down closer to the bundle the she-creature stared to run a series of scans from her bio-mask. Thermally the object was starting to cool to fast in the chilly autumn air which was very concerning since this thing as obviously alive. Even with her mesh under suit she could still feel the harsh bite of on coming winter. A low series of clicks, grunts, and sounds came from the creature. If anyone was awake to hear and could understand that probably would not be impressed as they lacked the cultural context to know why the she-creature was calling someone an ancient senile toothless unblooded whelp for leaving a suckling out in this weather.

The large at least by human standard female slowly slid her bio-mask loose and perched it on top of her head, so she could look in the bundle with her own eyes. She gently unwrapped a bit of the cloth to find a soft and fleshy head of a suckling of this backwater planet's dominant species. It was colored in reds and peachy pinks. She could still see the heat coursing through tiny veins. The cooling effect wasn't as evident without the bio-mask filters. However, she could still tell. She recalled why she detested this particular duty. The clans may not be responsible directly of these uninitiated species but they had affected there development in the past. So it was their responsibility to check on there every few galactic intervals. Make sure they didn't find any leftover tech and annihilate themselves. Not that they didn't annihilate themselves without help. Some did provide a satisfying hunt and rare few became hunters themselves.

A new sound drew the she-creature from her thoughts. A soft gurgle that sounds amused and interested as she clacked her mandibles in a light chuckle at the suckling. Crystal blue met emerald green. A shared look of interest passed between sets of eyes and a tiny pudgy hand slipped from the cloth wrapping to reach out and grab a mandible. The she-creature jerked back a bit in shock. One did not grab another mandibles in her clan. She was forced to stop because the small creature before her didn't let go. The she-creature slid a large hand under the small suckling being careful of her claws and lifted the tiny suckling up with her. It still having a hold of her mandible.

There was something fierce hidden in the tiny emerald chips. The she-creature decided to take the suckling back with her. They had adopted several adults of this species over the centuries. If she remembered right there was a small colony now of Yutja trained Terrans. The would probably relish any new blood, especially this young. She knew it was somewhere within this galactic arm but she couldn't remember the exact nav location. Oh well, that's what date storage was for. This would also not be the first wayward creature she had brought back to her clan elder. The last being a particularly large and vicious hellhound pup. Well vicious to everyone but her.

Standing up and keeping the small suckling close to her in order to keep the thing warm, the She-creature noticed a small folded object flutter to the ground. As she picked it up she noticed marking on the front and back. She did not read any of this planets multiple languages. She wondered why a planet needed so many disparaging ways to communicate. Simply tucking the object into a belt pouch to save till she could consult the archives.

The large She-creature knew her cloak would be useless with the small suckling but she wasn't a master hunter for nothing. Lowering her bio-mask back into place with her free hand, she simply disappeared into the shadows as she made her way back to her landing craft. She did turn her mesh under suit up another notch for her and the small thing she held against her chest plate.

As she leapt between shadows the she-creature wondered why she couldn't have gotten lucky and drawn the lot for the equatorial region. The universe seamed to hate her. She really did disliked the cold northern section of this backwards little mud ball.

Upon reaching her craft. The she creature opened the hidden panel to reveal the key pad. While most lone hunters or scouts just used the stock ship. She loved to tinker with her ship, adding hidden spaces or special features. Some of the others may have given her a hard time but that hidden stun field did come in handy when she had been cornered by that idiot from the berserker clan.

She heard a low growl coming from within the shadow of her ship. It was followed by the clicking of nails on deck plating. A shadow seemed to detach itself from the wall. As the shadow turned into a head of some monstrous kind of animal emerged into the light a single dead eye with a scar set on its right side. As the beast turned a second eye could be seen, this one alive with the fire of a dangerous creature. The she-creature still holding on to her xeno suckling flared her mandibles in what for her species was a smile and let out a low series of clicks. At least as much as she could behind her Bio-Mask. The shadowy monster instantly turned in to her faithful hellhound she had found several years ago. He leapt at her woofing and whining as he sniffed at the bundle she held.

She gave him a quick pet on his good side before she continued in her clicking growling language, " **Down boy, let me get out of my gear. Then you can play with the new one."** Smiling again at her smart companion. Hellhounds were smart and usually used to guard areas or drive prey as part of a pack. To her clans knowledge she was the only one who had ever taken one as a pet. The hellhound intelligent and faithful qualities had taken and unprecedented turn. A single hellhound took to their Yautja hunter as a pack lead. Utterly obedient, frighteningly scary, and capable of vast understanding.

Quickly realizing she would need both hands to get out of her armor and prep to get off this mud ball. She snagged a spare blanket and made a temporary makeshift nest and laid the suckling down. The small creature fussed a little before wiggling and getting comfortable. Bright green eyes turned to watch her. The She-creature pulled the two lines from the side of the mask, disconnecting the filtration system. She hated the smell of all the chemicals and pollution this planet produced. For that matter she couldn't understand why some other clans insisted on inhaling chemicals, massive gene graphing, or clans like the Berserkers who just bread themselves bigger and dumber.

Dragging herself from her thoughts she quickly finished removing her armor and mesh under suit. Sighing a great sigh of being back in just a comfortable leather loin cloth and halter top. Now in less restricting clothing the She-creature ran her claws through her dreadlocks loosening them up. She always found her bio-mask bit slightly into the roots and caused them to bind slightly. Not that she would ever show signs of pain over something so minor. Great pain was worth a display but it should be warranted. Her Clan didn't hold with that nonsense of showing no emotion but aggressive ones. Maybe that was a flaw inherent of Patriarchal clans. The thought made her happy that she was part of a Matriarchal clan.

Comfortable and relaxed, she quickly went to the command control, turned the ship's cloak back on, and set the ship to reach orbit. It wouldn't be as smooth or as efficient as if she watched, and made little adjustments to her custom tech. However, she had bigger priorities right now. With that taken care of she proceeded back to do a little investigating, only to find her hellhound already had two massive paws on the counter and sniffing at the blanket wrapped bundle.

" **So, Brute, is whatever it is worth it?** " she asked of her companion, as she ran a clawed hand along the back of his neck and scratched just behind his jaw line. This particular breed lacked the forward thrusting spines but made up for it with extra muscle mass, broader body, and denser plating. A much better breed for protective detail, at least in her mind. The beast looked up and her and gave a soft wuff of acceptance, before hopping down and curling up in one of his favorite corners. The single glowing eye watching the whole situation made her feel good. Made her feel at home. She had made this little ship her home.

Like most long term scout hunters, she had moved into her ship when she had earned her blooded status. She still made time to see her mother. Her father having been claimed by the Great Hunter some years ago on a trophy hunt. Various challenges, arena matches, or just sitting around drinking and showing off new trophies: all this made of a good time among her clan.

Seeing her companion's obvious approval, she unwrapped the small suckling who had begun to fuss at being wrapped up so tightly. While it had been cold outside, the inside of the ship was pleasantly warm and humid.

She lifted the small pink thing and bounced it slightly with one arm, and made clicking sounds at it. While this was a normal noise to make for her own species young she had no idea how this small soft thing would react. She was pleasantly surprised to see the small thing react the same way. It even snaked a hand around a few of her braids. She felt a slight tug. While few other would normally grasp a Yautja's hair due to the potential pain, it was a test of bravery at the threshold of becoming a blooded warrior. Motherhood was a constant test of bravery. While she had no plans to become a mother so soon, it was always good practice to suckling watch for when she did. She simply smiled as she passed the young things test of pulling at her braids.

Her foot claws clicked along the deck plating as she rode out every little bump of turbulence. Her path was momentarily interrupted as the ship broke atmo and full artificial gravity kicked in. Neither her nor her hellhound much cared, having made the transition to many times to count.

She felt the slight thrust of acceleration. One of her many modifications was to turn down the inertial dampers. It was another way she could connect with her ship. The ship picked up speed and headed for the largest moon of the sixth planet in this system. One of their main clan ships was currently in obit gathering raw materials form the nitrogen rich atmosphere, hydrocarbons from the lakes, and water ice. In return non toxic waste was left being in equal parts. Every planet would eventual cycle the unwanted material in to the ecosystem and balance out. Their clan did not hold with stripping a planet to its bones. A clan level ship could easily support dozens of single scout ships, several full family level ships, and its three dreadnaught class escorts.

Their clan was currently spread across fifteen systems. Like all clans they did maintain an enclave on the home world, but they had not yet claimed a clan world for themselves. Clan worlds were governed strictly by internal clan law. So as long as one clan did start basically a full scale civil war The Conclave would not interfere. Trade and travel were usually encouraged and part of inter-clan relations.

And while most clans were friendly, well as friendly as an alpha predator species could be, everyone knew of the clan worlds you did not visit. The Berserker clan saw everyone not of their clan as fair prey. They barely restrained their opinion when in conclave with the other clans.

Then there was even the rumor of a clan that engaged in genetic experimentation and extraction.

The She-Creature suppressed a shudder at the thought as the ship shuddered and docked with the clan ship.

She flexed her mandibles in what passed as a sigh for her people before smiling and bouncing the giggling pink suckling again. The trip hadn't taken long enough for her. She didn't want to put her armor back on, but one simply did not report to the council in casual leathers. Plus, she didn't want to give the impression that earth was easy to the unblooded. A class 3 civilization was one of the most dangerous. Especially an un-initiated and dogmatic civilization such as humans.

She quickly checked her com board to make sure that there were no important messages waiting with in the ships computers and that the council was still open for her report. Seeing that the meeting was still on schedule and no important messages awaited she gentle set the small creature in her arms down and quick got back into her armor. The one exception is she clipped her mask just behind her right hip.

She picked up the small sucking with her left arm and held it close. She made soft growling noises and wiggled a claw at the tiny thing in her arm. There was no better time than with the young to introduce new ideas.

As the large She-creature exited her shuttle, Brute quickly followed her. She let a single upper mandible click against her lower mandible in a smirk. Her clan had long since given up trying to understand or stop her rebellious nature. While she had never violated a clan tenant, she behaved very oddly for a Yautja. Having a pet much less having it follow you everywhere was just, odd. She had also stayed a scout far long than was customary. It was a good thing no one but those extremely close to her knew about her passion of the engineering disciplines. The Sciences were viewed as the realm of the old who had out fought everything but ravages of time.

Mostly because of Brute but also because of the small bundle she carried, she didn't take the main climbing shafts that were spaced every few hundred meters apart. Instead, she found one of the spiral ramps that were mainly used for the grav sleds.

In relatively short time, she made it to the Alphas' chamber. The council currently consisted of the thirteen strongest hunters that had yet to take honored retirement. Eight females and 5 males. They sat at a table curved into the shape of a quarter circle. Control screens sat in front of each member and holo screens lined the walls to either side of the table. These great warriors would lead in the event of a full xenomorph purge or a clan war. They had enough personal trophies and now focused on the trophies of the clan.

The She-creature met each of the thirteen pairs of eyes in mild challenge, as any fit warrior would, before she held her free hand palm up and lowered her head in a small bow. Her intent clear, I bear no weapons, no ill will, and I see all you have accomplished. A fairly standard greeting among her people.

" **Greeting, Scout.** " The female in the center of the group said calmly. The currently residing matriarch of the clan was a tall imposing female, her hide tattooed and scared by her victories. She had risen and led her clan for the last 50 years. She had survived several changes, a few even being death challenges from rivals. " **Your report?** "

The She-creature resisted the urge to splay her mandible in a grin. Of all the cultures she had seen, she still appreciated her cultures brevity.

She creature creature nodded slightly. " **Nothing to report from society perspective, the cash at local designation Stonehenge still secure, planetetary section, stupidly cold."**

" **Civilization wise they haven't really progressed much in a century. The humans on this…"** The she-creature pause, while she didn't personally have much of a liking for this planet. She knew not all humans were bad. The humans of her clan protected colony were fun to hang out with. What she had in her arms was an unknown quality, yet. She mentally shrugged at the random thought and pressed on, **"The humans of this world were technologically inferior, they have learned some dangerous things in the last century, like splitting the atom. They still have no space travel to speak of. Nor have they found any of our caches, at least in my section.**

She paused for a moment consider what to say about the thing in her arms. She was interrupted thought, he was obviously one of the five males, and on the right side of the table. She wasn't sure which one as all of them but the council leader wore Council masks. To represent their dedication to the clan and not themselves. She thought it might have been Kor'jal. He was always a little cranky. **Reports nothing you wasted council time by bringing your dirty laundry with you or perhaps you might have something slightly interesting that's worth our time.** His comment edged on insulting.

The she-creature paid the old male no nevermind she didn't care. She turned to the leader of the council " **The humans on this planet had left the baby out the night cold. And I know they are more adapted to it than us, however this one probably would not have survived the night. I know the blood colony has been asking for fresh blood for the last decade. I figured we could drop it off on her way to our next location."**

The same male ground out, **"What are we now a delivery service for lesser species."**

One of the females on the left side table stated in call. " **We agreed to support our human colony. When they asked for separation in sanctuary for other humans."**

The council leader let out an impressive roar. Which stopped the developing argument in its tracks. the She-Creature felt her manables twitch trying to spread in to a large grin, at her Matriarch. This was the reason why she still led the council at such a venerable age.

" **You have done well, Scout. You have also shown wisdom in judgement of clan concerns."** The council leader stated. The cranky male on the end simple huffed in annoyance but let the mater drop.

The leader chose to ignore him as she often did. She would smile and with the subtlety of a dagger grinned at her long term scout. **"You will however tend to the human until we reach the blood colony in 3 weeks."** Well so much for dodging that plasma blast the scout thought. **"Take it down to Medical. All other scouts or ships have returned. We will be departing shortly."**

The she-creature tilted her head a bit wondering which other scouts had not returned but didn't think it was appropriate to ask the whole council for information she could get from a database. She simply saluted in farewell and turned to leave. She couldn't help as a small grin spread across her mandibles as she headed towards medical and a certain Liara. Liara had lost her right eye in a Xenomorph purge several years ago, and during her recover had pestered the old medics in her boredom until they literally threw medical holos at her. She had taken to it like a hellhound to the hunt. She hadn't bothered with a prosthetic or modify her mask to resume hunting. She had simply kept her useless eye and very attractive scares and said she would now hunt for ways to heal her people.

She could feel the engines spin up under her feet as she entered Medical. It wouldn't be long now before they jumped. Calling a greeting as she entered she couldn't resist the slight tug on her mandibles as she saw Liara turn and smile back. There was just something about his woman who made her smile. Yes the scars and slightly damaged upper mandible added to her physical beauty but it was something about the way she would walk in slam 3 or 4 hormonal Males across the room before patching them up. There was just something about her.

Liara smile as far as her damaged mandible would cost the sight of Kora, the tall powerful perpetual scout. **"Kora! You are back"** the scarred medic noticed the bundle in the scouts arms. She clicked her left mandible in wonderment. **"Ooh have you brought me something?"**

Kora held out the small suckling. **"She needs to be examined. Some unblooded fool left her out in the planets cold."**

Liara let out a string of explicatives that rivaled her own on finding the little creature. The medic indicated for the scout to place her on the biobed. **"put her there and i will make sure whatever Ke'Zal addled idiot didn't do any permanent harm."** she began running her claws along a few buttons and bathing the small human in a soft glow of scanning equipment.

Kora felt the deck beneath her her give a little rumble as the faint acceleration alarms flashed on the wall. she flicked her dreads back behind her shoulder, the suckling had liked playing with them. She watch Liara's mandibles tighten in a frown. her one good eye darting over the red output on her screen before she said, **"Age one year and 3 months planetary standard. Beginning to mild case of hypothermia. What is this strange energy field she is emitting."** Both female yautja peered closely at the screen trying to understand the reading they were seeing. They were so used to the acceleration alarms they didn't pay any attention to the ten second jump waring.

Neither one could make any sense of the energy that was coming off the little human. Then the ship Jumped and in a flurry Machines exploded the suckling began to scream and wail. something she had not done before. She had also started to emit a light that encased her whole body and began to grow and warp around the small child.

Both Jump back from the sparking instrument panel and the glowing human. Weapons were drawn without conscious thought. After several long minutes the panels stopped sparking and the glow diminished to nothing. What was left shocked both of them. Where a young child had laid before was now a child of approximately four human years, without the scanners there was no way to be sure. What was even stranger was there was a fresh tattoo of a clan brand on the right side of her neck. Her flame red hair was done up in traditional clan braids as well that reached past her shoulders.

Both Warriors felt there mandibles go slack in shock as the young girl opened her mouth and in perfect Yautja said, **"Are you my mommy?"**

 **AN: Reviews help writers write more. even if its just to yell at me about Loki finding Astrid =P 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i had intended this to just be a short time skip chapter. but it turned into some serious character soul searching, some fluff, and what i hope is a cool fight seen. Please let me know how the action is. Never written action before and want to improve if it sucks. ENJOY!**

It has been 10 years since that Horrid night. Since he had lost his brother, his sister, and the little girl. All of which brought so much light in to the world. His 2 month stay in Chez Azkaban with the Dementors wasn't nearly as bad as the following 10 years. At least he had gotten out swiftly, even if they hadn't caught the rat. It was a mash up of drunken binges, Caring days by his friend and girlfriend, and usually followed by tongue lashings that made him miss his dear mothers Crucio.

He had limped through the ten years, barely holding on to the hope that the magic of the hogwarts letters could find her. Yet, there hadn't been a letter this year to give him hope that maybe she had survived. They said each day made it a little bit easier. But it really wasn't. He had failed. Despite what is on again off again girlfriend said.

Some days it was the fire whiskey that helped some days it was her. Amelia was probably the best thing to ever happen to him. Now if only he could forgive himself. Maybe it was time to try and maybe not forgive himself, but trying to burn the memories away with firewhiskey was not working. All it was doing was pushing Amelia away. He drew his wand but realized he was so drunk he couldn't aim his wand much less cast a spell. Instead he chose to chuck the half full bottle out the window. It didn't give him the satisfaction of shattering into a million pieces like his soul. Stupid impervious charms.

He was at least glad the wolf was as stubborn as he was. Remus had taken over the house black finances, setup a political powerhouse, and took care of his drunk ass. Merlin, he had even managed to find a girl and marry her. All from the shadows. If only the high and mighty blood supremacist knew they we being led by a werewolf.

He's stumbled back to his desk insults down into his chair. He opened the drawer pulling out of small box. Lifting open the cover shouldn't delicate platinum ring with a diamond setting. Maybe it was time to live again. At least that's what James and Lily would probably tell him.

* * *

It has been 10 years since he lost two faithful followers and the savior of The Wizarding World. Since he had been forced to confront the truth that the greater good wasn't always so good. He thought at least the child would have survived. How wrong the old wizard had been about the prophecy.

He had taken the reins along with the shadowy figure who ran house black. Together they had forced the ministry to clean up. The blood supremacist still existed but had finally learned some slytherin cunning. Things were as they should be balanced. As much as he did rust power, he had come to realise it wasn't always something you had a choice in. He still refused to take the ministerial position. But everybody knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

That didn't mean he liked it anymore, the cost: three brave dead innocent souls. Those 3 had been the final straw that broke him of his desire to manipulate the situation to try and remain pure. He now chose to be both respected and feared. He finally understood what his once lover had felt. But he could never make the same choices. Not at the cost of another one year old child who hadn't even lived yet.

His little machines didn't even give him peace. He could make no sense if the little dash marks in their random order. Even if they hadn't changed in 10 years.

* * *

It has been 10 years and the former Scout could not have been prouder of her daughter. Her daughter was actually facing her first Blood challenge. One of her competitors did not believe that she had the right to bear the clan marking and so he challenged her.

Everyone was gathered around the observation ring staring down at the two combatants. Her daughter stood a five and a half feet. Tall by her biological people's standard but worrisomely short by hers. The boy who had challenged her was already a tall 6 feet and look to easily top seven in the next 5 years. However she had learned not to underestimate her eat her and like any true Yaut'ja, she did not back down from a challenge.

Both of them kneeled down, slowly stripped off their armor, their gauntlets, removed hidden blades and all the way down to there skin. The two combats stood naked before each other one a soft creamy peach with flaming red hair. The other mottled brown skin with midnight black hair, both in dreadlocks. The young combatants may not understand yet but the ritual spoke of respect in an opponent as well as confidence in one's own abilities. Yaut'ja ego could get in the way of the ritual aspects. However, not a single clan member, young or old, would change that. S

The two stepped into the ring, assume basic fighting poses, and they began to circled each other. Young Hunters on the edge of their physical prime but still much to learn. Then they launched at each other. A flurry of blows, grapples, and throws were traded. It looked like the larger boys strength my win in the day. Her daughter would have some new bruises after today. She had given a few good blows. What she lacked in power she made up for with grace and speed. She was aware this boy was the primary antagonist and opposition to her daughters placement in the full hunter training program. He arrogantly thought she wasn't worth. She knew this but knew he was also wrong. Now the ritual ring would prove who was right.

Until the small slip of a girl. At least small by the status of her people. She watched her daughter smile and spit out a bit of her copper based blood. Such a weird scent. It was obvious by the way she cocked her shoulder she was going for a right hook. Her daughter's opponent saw the signs and gave a smirk and moved to block and reverse.

Suddenly her daughter wasn't there anymore. With a lod crack the right hook that had aimed for the jaw suddenly came from behind in the left. Hitting squarely under his jaw. The boy turned trying to protect himself shaking himself trying to get a grip on what was happening.

She just continued to watch her daughter in shock. Kicks the where aimed for the middle left surely where hitting on the opposite side. She quickly had him on his knees. She watches as her daughter wrapped one hand in the boys dreads and twisted hard enough to make the boy wince but like a good Yaut'ja he did not scream.

Suddenly her daughter was whipping herself around the boy and on his shoulder which cause him to lose his balance even further. He went from his knees to flat on his chest. Her daughter's legs were hooked under each arm which kept the boy from using all his muscles from righting himself. Even without his arms he should have been able to stand and get lighter girl off of him but something was holding him down.

And idea floated across her mind and she quickly flared her mandibles and sucked in a death breath tasting the air. She got a whiff of ozone. And she smiled. So this is what her daughter had been doing for the last month locked in their family sparing room with the sound dampers on max. It also explained why her daughter had walked in with her arm cleanly severed half way between the shoulder and elbow joints covered in stasis gel. That was a fun trip to the infirmary.

She shook her head and caused her own long dreads to flair out as she refocused on the fight. The boy was howling a bit in frustration and some in pain and being bested by what was considered the weakest clan member.

She watched her daughter pull back on the boys head and demand now that she was paying attention what seemed like the second time. **"Yield!"**

She watched her daughter let go of one handful of dreads and wrap her arm around the boys large cranial dome and the other rand down almost in a lovers embrace as she could barely hear what her daughter said next. **"Yield or I WILL make sure you never forget this foolish stubbornness again."**

The boy gave a roar that impressed all the clan and seemed to push back against whatever force her daughter seemed to control. THis was truly becoming a battle of wills. Like any good member of the clan she gave the boy his three chance and no more. There was a sudden of multiple loud snaps and it looked like her daughter had broken all three bones in the boys lower right mandible. She winced and pulled her mandibles in tight. Her daughter hadn't pulled any punches.

A gong was struck as the elder officiating the match called a winner. No point in causing serious and permanent damage to the unblooded. She could help a raspy chuckle and clicking of her mandibles as her daughter turned her back on the boy. Talk about insult to injury. The arrogant little chit. Like mother like daughter. She watched as her daughter proceeded to walk back to her ritual entrance/exit and she hurried down to meet her. She wanted to be the first to congratulate the young girl.

Upon entering the small cubical, she noticed her daughter and brought the small chest that contained her armor and leathers in but was leaning against with both hands. Before she could say anything, her daughter turned and gave a half grin and said. **"I may have overdone it mum."**

Before she could question her daughter. She watched as the pale girl went even paler and her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed. With instincts born of her species and honed on many hunts, she launched forward and caught her child.

It wasn't unheard of for the unblooded to push themselves too hard and barely win a match through pure stubborn will power. But like any parent she worried about her child. Especially because her child was so unique. Who would have ever though she would have settled down and been the maternal type.

Liara turned as the sensors indicated some one had come it. She turned, smiled for a second at seeing Kora. They had bonded over the small red haired child currently lying limp in partner's arms. Her good mandibles went from smiling to frowning as she growled out. **"What has our idiot daughter done this time?"**

Kora couldn't help another raspy chuckle at her lover started to berate the unconscious daughter. The tired kept up as she placed the child on the biobed and liara rolled over a special field still weren't entirely sure about this energy field their daughter seemed to emit and control. At least they had managed to prevent any more nasty surprises with the dampened they had made.

Kora could help by click her lower mandibles in amusement. Healer mother no fiercer sentient creature in the universe. But those thoughts would have to wait. There was an injured clan member to attend to, even if she barely qualified as a battlefield medic.

" **Well aside from being a stubborn unblooded Yaut'ja child raised by equally mentally deficient parents. She is merely exhausted. Her energy field is low. Plenty of protein broth and a good verbal thrashing."** Liara rubbed a clawed hand over her good eye. Before turning to Kora and taking in the sight if her lover. Every beautiful scar and freckle pattern of her skin. She turned her equally loving gaze in their adopted daughter. **"I'm not looking forward to when she has a rebellious streak, steals a fast scouts ship, and goes joy riding across half the quadrant. You are going to turn into a worrying whelping hellhound and then we will still have to hunt her across said quadrant."**

Kora just chuckled because she knew every word was true.

* * *

Unknown to anyone a small bushy haired girl was sitting in a Loo crying. But there was no troll or friendship bond this day. Only a choice to be brave and not not let anyone how much it hurt being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I didn't realize how long this had gotten until i was done. i hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to write. AS always reviews are awesome.**

Remus Lupin, werewolf, professor, and secret head of the Black power block, sat at the Hogwarts staff table looking out over the sea of students. He couldn't help the small smile that stretched his scared features. It had been 2 weeks since the start of his 3rd year of teaching defense against the dark arts. Perhaps because he was already cursed, the other curse couldn't get a hold on him. He had tried to leave when it was announced by someone he was a werewolf. However, an impassioned speech by Dumbledore, a magically locked door by Sirius, and a blocked hallway by 3/4ths of the student body had convinced him to stay.

He was still shocked it had been Sirius who had pushed him into taking the position after he had been teaching history for a year. He cast a glance at his last remaining brother. Sirius simply noded and gave the barest if sighs. They both were sharing the same thought. This would have been Primrose's 4th year. What house would she have been in? Who would have been her friends? How would she have taken the tri-wizard tournament and the activities for the younger years?

These thoughts were carefully hidden in the back of both men's minds. But when the firewhiskey started to be passed around. Nothing could stop them. Surprisingly, Severus even took to joining them. They had put aside their childhood rivalry and become something of friends. Severus was still as acerbic as ever. Sirius was still just as immature. Remus was still somewhere in the middle of all of it. But they made it work, somehow.

He pulled himself away from such dark thoughts and cast his brown eyed gaze back over the assembled students of 3 schools. It had been 2 days since they had arrived and 24 hours since the goblet of fire had been lit. The old cup would soon spit out its names.

Unknown to any of the professors a spy sat amongst their midst. Already having enacted the first part of his great master's plan. His master was not convinced the Potter brat was dead but hidden away where only the old fool knew. The plan was to force the goblet to think there should be a 4th champion. There by forcing the old goat to reveal the lost girl, strip her of her magic, or ultimately prove she was dead. Either way, his master would have what he wanted. And he would be richly rewarded for his part.

Unknown to anyone, the goblet of fire was far more sentient than anyone ever knew. It had magic for if anyone ever wanted to add extra schools to the challenge. It also had magic to reach out and transport anyone who was selected no matter the distance. Travel and housing being complicated in small hidden areas of the past. Not that any of the humans bothered to read the goblets manual which was clearly labeled in runes on it's chest.

Everyone had cheered and applauded as Dumbledore caught the three names out of the air. Viktor Krum. Fluer Delacour. Cedric Diggory. Everyone had expected another quiet year aside from the tournament. Nothing had happened at Hogwarts since Albus had caught the DADA teacher 3 years ago performing dark rituals with unicorn blood. Quirrell had fought to the death rather than be taken alive.

The goblet flared to life a fourth time. Everyone in the great hall was frozen in stunned silence.

Light years away. A tall red headed woman had just ripped the head off of an Eridani Bison. Its head was still on the end of her spear which she raised to the sky and roared her dominance. The thing was large and dangerous but predictable. A worthy kill for a ritual first hunt. She couldn't see her clan ship but she knew they were watching. Soon they would come down. The body would be served at a clan feast along with the others taken by this years young hunters. Soon her mothers would cheer and let her clean her first trophy. Then as a family, as clan, they would put it in her new section on the family wall.

But her next sensation wasn't the slight pressure on her ears from atmospheric engines or the beep of communication but a hooking in her middle. Suddenly the open landscape of Epsilon Eridani 5 was gone.

Suddenly she was in a stone building with what looked like an open ceiling but her scanners told her was solid. She cursed mentally at the hologram. There were also hundreds of bipedal beings. Her brain processed them quickly as human. Her biological species. The young huntress didn't much care for her biological species. At least the ones she had met seemed far too focused on themselves and not the clan. Well maybe her clan. She admitted ceretin clans had weird values, like the Berserkers or those gene stealing abomination. Those were almost as deranged as a bad blood.

She quickly focused in the situation. She dropped her hunting spear which still had the head on it. It was not an effective weapon for a large crowd like this if they were hostel. Letting both of her wrist blades slide out of their sheaths, the hunter assumed her modified brawler stance. It was hers alone. It was a stance she and her mother had worked on to take advantage of her strange powers. Her hands began to glow the color of her eyes, which were currently hidden behind her biomask. Verdant green death. She would not go down without a fight. Which looked like was going to happen as most of adults and several of the near adult looking humans pointed stange wooden things at her and she could sense a field similar to hers focus in each stick. Great hunter, she wished she had been allowed her plasma caster on her ritual hunt.

She was still ready for a fight as the oldest looking one of them raised his hands and said something. She cursed how bad her human was. She would have to wait for her biomask to adapt and translate for her. This was not a good position to be in. Not being able to understand the enemy.

Albus had seen and done a great many things in his long life. Not all of which he was proud of. So he generally wasn't startled but the goblet spitting out a fourth name followed by a large displacement of magic. To say the strangely clad being before him didn't help was an understatement. He hadn't even had a chance to read the 4th name.

Luckily he recovered quickly enough. He turned to his more battle ready professors and students. With years of battlefield experience, he commanded, "Stand down"

He turned back to the being who had just appeared. It had dropped the long pole with the severed head on it. He would have to ask about that later. The being has assumed a very defensive stance. The avada kedavra green of her hands worried him. He needed to de-escalate this and fast. He let his aura wash over every one and in his calmest voice, "calm down every one. No need to be rash."

Old battle instincts kicked in from the two major wars in had fought in over the last century. A high forehead mask with red eye lens, one shoulder covered in armor, wrist gauntlets, and boot greaves. All in well worked metal. Easily of goblin quality. The vambraces were definitely weapons and who knew what else was held with in them. There was a leather bandolier wrapped from shoulder to hip. Under all this was a mesh suit. The being was marked with ritual scars and tattoos. This was a warrior and Albus would have to be very careful.

The old headmaster felt the student body stand down and most of the professors. His old battleaxe of a friend, Minerva, and unsurprisingly, Remus, were still on edge and ready for a fight. The wolf within was probably barely under control. Bless Remus for managing.

His pale blue eyes never left the being though. His bushy eyebrows again shot up as a mechanical set of growls and clicks came from the person. The entire hall turned and watched as the creature let the green energy fade and it growled out a rough. "More"

The shifting of every eye could be heard going from headmaster to stranger. The headmaster in all his ages wisdom took the one word as a good sign. Looking past the strange armor, tattoos, and scars he saw the makings of a female human. He hadn't had a chance to look at the slip of parchment yet. The being was still to much on edge but he was so curious as to who she was now and who she was in the past. But first communication.

Albus Dumbledore, great orator of the wizengamot, kept his words small as if he was talking once again to a scared first year muggle born.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. A school for the magically gifted. We are in the middle of dinner. My name is Albus Dumbledore. What is yours?" The ages wizard asked conversationally.

Almost everyone in the hall looked like their headmaster had gone daffy. Well daffier than usual. The great wizard who simple saw himself as another man could sense his students befuddlement. Some situations called for the sheer destruction only a wand could do. This was not one of them. The unmistakable snort of the grouchy potions master could be heard. Albus ignored it all, in favor of getting the very dangerous woman to calm down.

After another series of growls and clicks the metallic voice returned. "My name is…" their was a pause and another set of growls, "So'nja"

Albus took this as a good sign. Who ever this was she was willing to communicate. Perhaps he could get her out of the great hall and protect his students soon than he expected. Quickly taking the opportunity, Albus gave a gentle smile and pulled back his aura just a bit. It wouldn't do to have the woman to become to leery of him and his magic. Not yet at least. "Perhaps we should go somewhere with less people?" He asked indication the student body still giving all their attention to the headmaster and the invading guest.

The recently name huntress, looked around, and let her biomask do a full scan. She couldn't be sure of how dangerous the young ones were in this place. She had proven never to underestimate the youth of her biological species and she would not forget that lesson. She also didn't know which planet she was on. There wasn't any conclusive markers from her scan. She needed allies till she could get back in touch with her clan. Great hunter preserve her if she had been thrown back in time. Her abilities had taught her anything was possible. This old man seemed serviceable enough he was obviously an old warrior who was well respected. Time to take the first step in preventing a fight. Great Hunter, she never wanted to be a diplomat.

Slowly reaching up she disconnected the air filtration system, she resisted the urge to cough as this planet's polluted atmosphere flooded her system. Carefully placing both her hands on each side of her biomask she gently lifted it off her head. Shaking out her mane of blood red braids, verdant green eyes met those sparkling blue eyes of the old man. The human Yaut'ja huffed out a rough, "Greetings. I come peace"

Mentally cursing, her grammar must be atrocious, but she needed to keep these barbaric humans calm. She took the stares and low whispering as just generally being impressed by her. She knew no better about the hushed whispers.

If Albus had been shocked before, he now stood flabbergasted. He hazarded a quick glance at the parchment in his hand. Primrose Potter. It couldn't be. She was dead. Wasn't she. Even if she had lived, the girl should have only been 14 not this young woman of 17 standing in his great hall. The lightning bolt scar was proudly displayed above her right eye. There was now one below as well. It looked like 4 digital dashes in the shape of Algiz. He needed answers.

Sirius Black, had been to hell, run over by a herd of hippogriffs, and slowly put himself back together with the help of his brother and now wife. Now here stood a woman who tore open all the old wounds afresh. He could barely think, expect to wonder if he may finally have a chance to correct his life's biggest mistake.

Remus Lupin had been fighting his wolf for several long tense minutes. It wanted to charge and fight this predator who had suddenly invaded its territory. He knew his eyes must be full amber. Then the predator's full scent finally worked its way to him and his wolf had the chance to processed it. Cub?

The Dark Lord's spy sat still and stared at the woman. A few things were different than was expected but this could not have gone better. No easy answers from the old goat. Plus there were hundreds of witness to the spectacle in the great hall. The Potter brat was barely articulate Probably mentally damaged too. His master should be pleased.

For Severus Snape he was watching with his usual aloof disdain and refraining from making acid laced comments. Mainly because he didn't want to receive another lecture from the headmaster about it. He was safe in his class room but feasts and guests where another spell altogether. Until that heathanistic creature removed its mask. He slammed his mental shield down so tight he knew it would take a week to get them back to normal. Lily? At least she looked like Lily in some weird B sci-fi film from their childhood. Could it be?

The aged headmaster smiled. Things were still tense but not at a spell flinging level. For the first time he turned his gaze to the student. "Everyone, please continue to enjoy the feast. Professors Black, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin please join us in my office. Professor Shape please fetch me a lineage potion. One generation will do." Albus then turned to the two representatives from the ministry. "Barty, Ludo, please enlighten our champions. I shall take care of our guest."

With instructions issued he turned back to his guest and the possible savior of wizarding Britain. As a man of many languages he prided himself on his skills. But he couldn't manage the growling intonations to the name. With a mental shrug, he settle on the mundane pronunciation. "Sonja, would you please follow me?"

The red headed hunteress now properly named Sonja, stood still and waited the momentary second for the translation. When it came through she nodded and scooped up he spear with her trophy still attached. It still ooze the creatures concealing blood. Even amongst possible enemies she would not give it up if she could help it. What she could help is she would plow through every language sension her biomask could generate. She would not surrender that advantage again.

Flicking her braids once again over her shoulder she followed the aged being. He had commanded like a general. Soft but with no hesitation or worry that his orders may not be followed. She could respect this old man. At least for now.

It was a long walk threw the halls of where ever she was and she was developing a pain behind her eyes as she tried to look at everything without looking. The hologram pictures were amazing. Maybe this planet had an interstellar comms array she could use. But Great Hunter their fashion sense was horrid.

The granite beast looking stature was slightly comical as it jumped out of the way. After entering an office, she watched as Silver as she dubbed him in her head took his throne like chair behind his desk she noted the slight platform the desk sat on. She's suppressed the desire to flair her non existent mandible in a smile. Silver had presence.

As the door closed behind the small group, every one but Silver began to ask rapid fire question over one another. Her translator couldn't keep up and she couldn't even follow whose voice was coming from where. Her frustration rapidly grew.

" **SHUT UP, YOU PACK OF UN-WHELPED MONGRELS."** the redhead roared. Only then did she realize it was probably a good thing she didn't know human well and they didn't know her language.

Albus was enjoying the reality of his old bones settling into his comfortable chair. He did not have time to reign in his colleagues before the woman let out a tremendous roar that rattled the window panes. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well put M'Lady, perhaps a bit of decorum?"

The 4 professors stood in stunned silence for a moment while the huntress just looked smug. Oh how she loved channeling her power to her voice despite how often it got her in trouble.

Watching his colleagues,Dumbledore noticed Flitwick looked excited, McGonagall leary, and the last of the marauders hopeful. Sonja looked aloof but he could feel her agitation through her magic. Dumbledore could blame none of them.

He was forced to raise his hand again as Minerva was silently elected speaker and she tried to ask the questions. "Patience. We shall have our answers shortly."

Almost as if heeding the old wizard's command the door opened and with a flair of his robes Severus entered the room. With a stone faced expression he put a small potions vial on the headmaster's desk and found a shadowed corner to inhabit.

The young huntress watched as Silver turned his commanding gaze in the room again and settled on her. "Sonja, my dear, if you would be willing to donate 3 drops of blood we can figure out why you are here. The how seams fairly simple."

Dumbledore held and enchanted knife, designed to make the smallest of cuts and then heal as soon as the blood needed had escaped the person. It was the most humane method for some of these archaic rituals and potions.

The redhead just sneered at the offered knife. Almost as if it was an insult. The entire group gave a collective gasp as the barely clad human grasped a seemingly random spot on her belt and pulled out her own knife. She spun it at what the group felt was dangerous speeds before something was growled out and she cut her own palm. 3 quick drops latter and she returned the bloodless knife to its hidden sheath. Reaching into a small pouch she produced a small cylinder and sprayed something on her palm. The would closed rapidly. The woman never flinched.

The potion turned a midnight blue like good quill ink. The aged wizard took a fresh piece of parchment from his desk and lay it flat on his desk . Mentally the red hunter sighed, another mark for outdated culture. Didn't these people use digital displays. She was mildly fascinated as she watch Silver pour the substance on the top of the parchment and watched as it ran down the paper as if gravity was at the bottom of the page not the underside. Perhaps there was something to these people.

Everyone waited as the ink potion bled into various letters eventually forming words. Everyone but So'nja. She couldn't read human, not without her mask acting as translator. She was just happy she had her earpiece in. All other eyes however were darting between the parchment and the redhead. Until the parchment read.

 **Name: (given) Primrose Potter, (alias) So'nja**

 **Parents: (birth) James and Lily Potter**

 **(Adopted) Kora and Liara.**

Suddenly So'nja new what the great beasts of legend felt like when the clan was on the hunt. She didn't like it one bit, not when she was used to being the predator. One foot shifted and she tensed ready for an attack

Everyone stood imobile for various reasons, and the red hunter watch them. Ready for which one would move first. It just so happened to be the grey one. His eyes danced like the smoke above a campfire. His eyes brought back happy memories of her mothers and her on family hunts.

At first he moved slow with slow words like he was trying to understand. But words slowly tumbled from his mouth. It took a moment but eventually her earpiece supplied her with, "Prim, is it really you? It is, isn't it?"

She watched as he slowly moved closer and examined her until he started to move faster with his arms outstretched. The moment those arms started to engulf her, years of training took over.

Her armored shoulder came down just enough so when the huntress channeled her power she lifted the man and flung him over her should as if she was biologically Yaut'ja. She spun with him and extended the stiletto hidden in the underside of her right vambrace. The blade was a hair away from the man's neck. The leather bandolier had also shifted and a serpent's head and emerged from the coils and hissed menacingly at the group. A crested set of red scales was barely visible around a maw of curved snake fangs.

A second hissing noise followed. Soft as a summer wind through grass. Not from the clearly serpentine creature but the girl. Everyone froze until the snake curled back up and was hidden again.

All this happened before, as it should have, before her mind processed the smile on the grey man's face. And the battle instincts were quickly reigned even more as the dark man in the corner let out a guawf of amusement. "HA! Black you should know better than to stick your nose into trouble."

The red head let out a small growl in the back of her throat, she hated cross culture contacts. Apparently the man wasn't trying to attack her. At least he was his own victim at this point. Flicking her braids over her shoulder she stood up and offered her hand to the man. Smoke was smart enough to accept the hand and get yanked to his feet.

Shaking the rest of her crimson braids out behind her she gave Smoke a bit of a teasing smile before saying. "Not smart."

For some unknown reason this cause the one with the impressive facial scars to grin. She wondered how he got those scars, it must have be a grand hunt. Waving at the man before her, Scars said. "He is not known for his brilliant ideas."

So'nja recognized the good natured ribbing of a fellow clan member. The other youngbloods and her did it often enough. Once she had won there respect.

After several moments ever one calmed down and Smoke turned back to her."let's try that again shall we? Welcome home, Primrose. I am your godfather Sirius Black. We have missed you." at this he just held his hand out. A spark of hope flickered in the man's black soul and in his eyes.

Everyone held still, waiting on this alien woman. Every one had seen she needed a minute to process things. The group wasn't sure if it was magic ot technology. There girl had definitely grown up in an alien environment.

None as much as Flitwick. He waited. Hands a mear twitch from his wand and his goblin steel dagger. He had reasoned out why the headmaster asked him to this meeting very quickly. One warrior culture to one warrior culture he would be the best person to understand this person. As well as fight her if need arose.

There was a bit of a collective gasp when the girl grabbed Sirius' arm and leaned in. It looked like she was about to toss him on his arse again. Only she gently touched her forehead to that of the man. A warm soft growl different from the harsh snaps and pops from before rolled from the girl. To say that everyone was surprised but the huntress was an understatement.

So'nja saw the man smile again and extend his arm. She couldn't decide if this was an actual attack or some other ritual. She had no recourse but to wait on her translator. The little device stumbled over one word till it parsed out as parent adopted clan. Perhaps this hellhound waste of a backwater would be bearable if the great hunter had led her to a land with kin.

Quickly enfolding Smoke in the traditional embrace of clan long unseen the huntress would let out a soft growl in her language before translating just one word. The only important word, "Clan"

Sirius was amazed to find himself with one hand gripped around the forearm and the other on the side of his head, forehead pressed forehead. All from his long lost goddaughter. His last link to his brother and sister in all but blood.

As they parted, Sirius realized that feeling of soul crushing failure was gone. Usually he only felt this calm with his wife and 4 year old daughter. However, now he knew. He may have botched his chance to raise her but Primrose had grown up safe and cared for. He was sure they would but heads over various cultural issues, they were both blacks to some degree. It was inevitable. He found he couldn't wait.

They rest of the group watched misty eyed, except for Severus. He looked like he was trying not to gag on the overt sentimentality.

With a happy sigh and cough, Dumbledore quickly re-commanded the rooms attention. The old headmaster smiled and felt a sweep of warm emotions at the sight of reconnected family. He said as much , "Ah. It's always nice to see family back together. I think with more past questions answered that we were aware of, perhaps we should look to the future? Where shall we house this remarkable young woman?"

His pale blue gaze fell to his most trusted friend and his deputy. Minerva would of course perse her lips and think. "We have several spare visitor/teacher accommodation. As essentially a visiting school it would be her right to use them. It would also be the proper thing to do."

The red haired enigma sat listening. The litany of curses in the back of her mind at her understanding hasn't stopped. The conversation lag was intolerable. Yet it all came to a screeching alt when her translator told her she would be getting her own set of rooms. Alone. Clan meant not being alone. One only ever hunted alone. This could not stand.

" **NO!"** she growled out only to realize she had slipped back to Yaut'ja again. Gathering her wits she tried in human again. "No. Rest with others."

The professors all snapped toward the woman. Flitwick even had his dagger out a half inch. The woman's roar was that powerful to the part goblin.

Dumbledore simply nodded and accepted the harsh statement for what it was, a request. He would find out why later. "You wish to room with other?" The old headmaster asked for confirmation.

The ends of her braids poped up and down as she nodded, with the added comment, "Yes. Help speak better."

Various smiles and ni\ods passes among the gathered professors. Taken the girl's statement as a declaration of wanting to be a part of their world. The aged headmaster simply stood and said," then perhaps we should find where you will be staying the traditional way?"

So'nja jumped and extended one of her arm blades. She really needed to control her battle instincts better. An animated lump of leather that had just scoffed was no reason to go full hunter.

The lump of leather that had formed into a rather ragged hat just scoffed again, "Sit down Albus. I can feel the Gryffindor rolling off her from here. Pur her where she belongs. Now leave an old hat to his rest. I must compose."

So'nja just stared dumbfounded. What in the prey-less waste was a Gryffindor. She turned to Smoke as clan and then General Silver. Confusion clearly writ across the hunters face.

Smoke just looked like he had taken on a Xeno alone and won. Silver was just calm. It was the old woman who looked like an old well loved battleaxe. Battleaxe gave a clearly oft repeated speech.

The red head felt her non-mandibles spread into a grin as she picked out the part of about Gryffindor. She could accept being in the house of the brave.

At this point Silver merely nodded before saying, "I do believe Miss Granger is at the base of the stares. She would be an apt guide to your new house and since you are technically fourteen she will be in the same dorm. I think we shall just call your current body a mild potions accident, as a simple explanation for now. The rest if you please stay behind."

So'nja stood straight an saluted. The general had clearly dismissed her. She didn't think she could really take much more anyway. The huntress turned and grabbed her spear with her trophy. Which gave her pause. Maybe these people didn't like blood trailed across there ship. Turning back she and slightly lifting her spear, "Do you have...cleaning pit?"

As one the professors turned to the black one. Black mearly grunted. "Leave it with me and we shall make arrangements when you are settled."

Severus Snape may have lost his vindictive edge but was still as acerbic as ever. Unless it was with some who with a flick of their wrist could end his life. Slytherin self preservation was on high alert with this red head. While Lily would only ever verbally eviscerate him, he had no doubt her daughter would literally do so. Her following words simply confirmed it.

"You lose. You die."

With a flip of her braids the warrior turned and walked out of the office. Head held high and eighty for her next fight. She was Yaut'ja after all.


End file.
